


Harder to Breathe

by Taimat



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-20
Updated: 2011-10-20
Packaged: 2017-10-24 19:30:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taimat/pseuds/Taimat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eridan huffs and kicks off, cutting upward easily, and as soon as his head breaches the surface, he’s greeted with the smug face of Sollux Captor. He’s about to ask what the the other troll thinks he’s doing, but as soon as one hand closes over the wood to haul himself out of the water, Sollux’s psionics wind about his wrists and ankles, effectively anchoring him in place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harder to Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> A companion piece to Loonytwin's artwork:
> 
> http://loonytwin.tumblr.com/post/11601079478/drawing-ooc-kinda-makes-me-feel-it-wont-appeal-to

He’s drifting along, letting the water cradle him as he relaxes into it, and he keeps only his secondary eyelids closed, busy watching the light filter and break through the waves.

And then a dark shape leans over the pier and blocks his view.

Eridan huffs and kicks off, cutting upward easily, and as soon as his head breaches the surface, he’s greeted with the smug face of Sollux Captor. He’s about to ask what the the other troll thinks he’s doing, but as soon as one hand closes over the wood to haul himself out of the water, Sollux’s psionics wind about his wrists and ankles, effectively anchoring him in place.

“I was waiting for you.”

The little skip his heart gives is ignored, and Eridan chooses instead to snarl up at the yellow blood.

“Waiting for fucking what?”

“Close enough.” And then Sollux shifts, and Eridan notices that, not only is his thorax bare, but the rest of him is, too. And if that weren’t enough, there’s a mustard-slimed bulge twisting and curling eagerly between his legs. The other troll is kneeling and sitting back on his heels, placing said bulge directly in Eridan’s line of sight. Eridan struggles again, but Sollux holds him tightly even as one hand drifts down to tease at himself, letting the appendage wrap around and between his fingers.

The gasp that Sollux gives is definitely not sexy. Not at all.

He’s staring down at Eridan like he knows exactly what the sea troll is thinking. And fuck, he probably does. Eridan’s glad the water is helping to keep his body temperature down. He already feels hot.

“What the hell is this?” Damnit, that didn’t sound nearly as angry as he wanted it to.

“I’ve been waiting and waiting. But you took your fucking time, didn’t you? I’ve had to entertain myself.” One clawed hand reaches out and curls around Eridan’s jaw, and it would seem almost tender if not for the hard glint in Sollux’s eyes. “I wanna shove my bulge down your food flap, paint your insides yellow. But you’d just bite me, wouldn’t you?”

It feels like the psionics give for just a moment; Eridan writhes and snaps his teeth in response to the question, but Sollux smirks and tightens control again before Eridan can attempt to castrate him. The water sloshes against him, teasing his skin, encasing his newly-interested bulge in a way that’s nowhere near enough. Psionics flicker down his sides, tingling gently through the sensitive flesh of his gills, and Eridan gasps sharply.

“That’s it. I knew you’d like it. You’re gagging for it, aren’t you? You want me to fuck you. But since I can’t have your throat…” Sollux trails off and shivers, and it’s actually pretty impressive how much self-control he has, considering that he’s probably going to come any minute now. Eridan tries not to think about that and fails.

“I guess I could drag you out of the water, flopping and struggling like the little fishy you are. Pin you down against this pier and shove myself so deep inside your nook that your scream echoes across the water. I bet you’d be so tight, too. No one else wants to fuck you, do they? That pathetic Eridan, not even pitiable. Not enough of a challenge to be hated. Four empty quadrants. All alone, aren’t you?”

Sollux’s teeth are bared in a grin that makes Eridan’s blood boil, and he snarls again, wanting to fling Sollux’s hatred back at him but unable to form words before he feels…something at the entrance of his nook.

He’s ready and waiting, of course; open and aroused.  How could he not be? But he is definitely not expecting the crackle of psionics up inside him, and true to his word, Sollux really does make him scream. The water around him clouds with purple as he releases, and he’s only dimly aware of Sollux doing the same.

He probably would have missed it completely were it not for the fact that Sollux comes onto his face, splashing down his jaw, his neck, and onto the pier between them.

The flavor of Sollux’s genetic material dances on his tongue, and Eridan reflects for one ridiculous moment that it really does taste something like honey.

And then Sollux withdraws his psionics completely, leaving Eridan to flail and grip desperately to the wood so that he doesn’t go underwater. Normally, he wouldn’t mind, but that would impair his current view of Sollux walking confidently away, still completely naked, his genetic material making its way lazily down between his legs.

He’s going to run him down and fuck the daylights out of him, even if Sollux is kicking and screaming the entire time.

…especially if he’s kicking and screaming the entire time.

Just as soon as he remembers how to breathe.


End file.
